


Almost Home

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments ticked away, and she still counts the moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 20, 2010.

  
**I.**  
She awoke to him pressing a kiss to the center of the clover on her forehead. Her eyes opened and he jerked his head back, face igniting with red.  
  
“I—!” he began.  
  
“Good morning, my lord,” she murmured, and sat up slowly, lifting her hand to touch his cheek. Her hair spilled over her shoulders as she leaned forward and kissed his own forehead in turn.  
  
He sputtered and muttered something about good mornings and beautiful ladies, and she only smiled and laughed softly in return.  
  
  
  
 **II.**  
Their son toddled along, still getting used to walking. He followed after him repeatedly, fretting over him whenever it seemed as if an overturned stone or a stray fallen branch would be their child’s undoing. He doted after him, following along and catching the child by the scruff of his kimono whenever it seemed he might totter forward.  
  
She watched, sitting from the veranda, watching the father and son make wavering bee-lines around the garden. She hid her smile behind her sleeve at times, but other times, like whenever he would look over at his wife, she would allow him to hear her laughter. His face would soften just slightly until the toddler let out a gurgle of surprise, his arms flailing around as he almost plummets to the earth. Her husband was there quick as lightning, keeping their child on his feet and fretting again. Even from the distance she could see the sweat lining his forehead and the way he kept swallowing around jumbled words.  
  
Eventually, her husband got into his head that holding onto the child all the time might be good, and he held both his son’s hands, guiding him along the garden and picking him up off the ground and swinging him slightly to vanquish the evil branches and stones threatening their son’s balance. Their child squealed with delight, and that only made her laugh more in turn. Her husband beamed proudly, leading their son around the garden.  
  
  
  
 **III.**  
She watched their son in the garden, grown now. Looking more and more like her husband every day.  
  
She tilted her head back, looking up at the sky.  
  
“Come back soon,” she said quietly.  
  
  
  
 **IV.**  
He brushed his fingers through her hair and she tilted her head to the side, a soft smile touching her lips.  
  
“My lord…” she began.  
  
He kissed the strands as they fell through his fingertips.  
  
“Yes, my lady?”  
  
She shook her head, and hummed out a soft song as she instructed him to turn around. He did as was commanded of him, and she brushed through his hair before tying it back expertly. When she finished, she let her fingers linger on the back of his neck and doesn’t miss the way he shivers.  
  
Her lips quirk into a smile.  
  
“All finished,” she said, and stood, retrieving his armor from where it rested, and helping him string the protective guards along his chest and shoulders. He watched her silently, and occasionally smiled in return when she tipped her face up to smile pleasantly at him.  
  
“I’ll be back soon,” he promised, curling his fingers into her hair and lowering his face down to kiss the hair, and then tipping his face to the side to kiss her mouth.  
  
She held him tight, hoping to keep him there just a little longer.  
  
  
  
 **V.**  
“I miss you,” she whispered before she fell asleep, her hand pressed against the space where he was supposed to be sleeping.


End file.
